Slow dance with you
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: Cuando tienes la oportunidad y tienes las agallas, ¿por qué no intentarlo?
1. Slow dance with you

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

 **Slow dance with you**

La observó desde la barra, apoyada en una actitud desinteresada. Sus brazos y cuerpo se adivinaban musculosos a pesar de lo relajada que era su postura, con una playera sin mangas algo suelta que cubría su cuerpo. Respondió a un comentario de una de las personas que la acompañaban con una sonrisa y se giró casi imperceptiblemente. El destello de tinta negra fue visible cerca del nacimiento de su muñeca izquierda. La mujer tuvo que tomar un trago de su vaso de cerveza para bajar la sorpresa y el calor que había invadido su sangre con el simple gesto.

Tenía que tener cuidado para no dejar que la afectara algo tan nimio. Con un suspiro de arrepentimiento, como si el aire pudiera llevarse sus tribulaciones, usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para desviar la mirada y centrarse en algo más. El bar ofrecía opciones variadas, desde las mesas de pool al fondo del establecimiento a la pequeña rocola que adornaba una esquina y que siempre tenía gente alrededor. Una canción de rock de los ochenta amenizaba el ambiente y podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos sin necesidad de concentrarse demasiado. En la barra su compañero era el bartender y Haruka, la mujer parecía silente y en su propio mundo por primera vez en horas y no quería interrumpir su proceso cognitivo.

Fuera lo que fuera tenía que agradecerle el momento de paz. Haruka era una buena amiga, pero podía ser abrumadora.

Además, si llegaba a detectar la distracción que había encontrado para la vista, no cejaría en su intento de que se levantara y fuera a hablarle, o la llamaría cobarde por un mes al menos. Observó como otro grupo se acercaba a la máquina e introducía un par de monedas para pedir la siguiente canción. No era miedo ni incertidumbre, la Shizuru de unos meses atrás se habría levantado y habría ido sin miedo a intentar conseguir algo de la mujer morena que seguía imperturbable en su lugar.

Y, por sobre todo, la castaña sabía cómo el miedo se sentía y no era lo que atenazaba su costado en ese momento.

No, por ahora tomaba una actitud más bien reservada. No quería lanzarse como en cualquier otra noche, no había ido en esa actitud. Por sobre todo quería tomar una cerveza en tranquilidad con su amiga, había sido un día largo, una semana insufrible, un mes eterno. Al fondo de su vaso estaba el dolor de una decisión tomada hacía años y el deseo de otro vaso para olvidarla.

―Usualmente un vaso de cerveza te dura más, Bubuzuke… ―Haruka había regresado a la realidad y la miraba con una ceja levantada, el rostro apoyado en el puño derecho mientras que con la mano izquierda jugaba con su propio vaso.― Aunque debo decir que estoy sorprendida que pidieras cerveza para empezar, no sueles ser el tipo de mujer que va por una de estas bellezas. ―La botella bailó en sus manos al decir eso, levantándola para rellenar el vaso de su amiga y servirse lo último que quedaba en el propio. Levantó la mano para pedir la siguiente ronda. Aunque no le gustara tenía que aceptar que tenía razón. Si fuese su yo normal habría pedido un trago más fuerte o algo que tuviese su tan querido té verde. Pero era una noche especial.

La primera de muchas quizás. Volvió la vista, esta vez deteniéndose levemente en la mujer que había captado su mirada esa noche. Se había alejado un poco de la pared y se había colocado una chaqueta de cuerpo por los hombros, sus brazos cruzados no parecieron denotar un atisbo de deseo de terminar de colocársela. ¿Se iría pronto? Shizuru decidió que, de ser así, tenía que agradecerle a alguna divinidad que le hubiera permitido semejante vista de una noche en la que no esperaba mucho.

―No debería quejarme, ni mucho menos estar llorando por los rincones, pero pensé que disfrutaría un poco de estas semanas tranquilas...

―Kikukawa-san no es precisamente una persona muy escandalosa, Haruka... ― "A comparación de ti, que puedes reemplazar a una banda de cuatro integrantes y la batería"

―Lo sé, pero… ―Parecía no encontrar las palabras, porque entre pausa y pausa sus cejas se juntaban en un intento de recordar cosas a base de fruncir el ceño.―… pero pensé que estaría bien, que un poco de tiempo para mí misma me haría bien, mírame ahora, en un bar bebiendo cerveza un miércoles de noche… ―Como si quisiera reafirmar esa frase tomó otro trago largo que casi vacía su vaso. El bartender apareció solícito con la botella extra que se le había pedido y luego regresó a sus tareas, con una barra bastante llena para ser un miércoles.

La llegada del verano parecía sacar a las personas de un letargo invernal que las mantenía en sus dormitorios las noches frías en lugar de disfrutar de una salida con amigos o una partida de póker en algún lugar ajetreado.

―¿Cuánto falta? ¿Una semana? La tendrás en casa dentro de nada y no recordarás estos tiempos oscuros en los que me arrastraste a una barra a mitad de semana ―rio la castaña, impregnando con algo de melodrama su voz. Su vena artística siempre estaba viva y no podía evitar traerla a colación cuando la oportunidad lo permitía.

―Cállate, al menos me aseguré que no tuvieras ninguna reunión programada para mañana. ―Haruka se detuvo, mirando la mesa con atención, antes de suspirar y dejarlo ir. Si Shizuru tuviese que apostar habría jurado que la mujer buscaba un objeto que lanzarle a la cabeza, como hacía en ocasiones desde su escritorio para llamar su atención o cuando la frustración la superaba. No era que le llamara la atención y nunca lanzaba algo que pudiera herirla, pero el solo hecho de que tuviera una costumbre tan arraigada le llamaba la atención. Una mala costumbre que la seguía desde la más tierna infancia, seguramente, antes de que las dos se conocieran y formaran una de las relaciones más largas que habían tenido en la vida la una de la otra.

Una amistad vieja con años atrás de ella para cimentarla.

Shizuru se removió en su asiento. Su mente se había acercado a aguas tumultuosas que prefería evitar. No quería pensar en ello y no quería hablar al respecto. En ese momento no quería ser honesta ni siquiera con ella misma, quería que la noche le permitiera un descanso de su cerebro siempre en marcha.

Inconscientemente, un desliz que el alcohol que había ido consumiendo a lo largo de la noche, giró la cabeza en dirección a la mujer de negro, los ojos verdes de esta se encontraron con los de ella esta vez. Necesitó de todo su control personal para no ahogarse en el trago de cerveza que estaba apurando. "O yo bebí más de lo que pensé, o esa mujer la arrancaron de uno de mis sueños…" pensó, manteniendo la mirada por unos segundos. A pesar de la distancia pudo alocar ese verde dentro del abanico de colores y el brillo azulado de su pelo largo también fue catalogado.

Se maldijo por esa reserva que había nacido hacía tan poco y la retrasaba en tantas cosas.

―¿Bubuzuke? ―"Haruka, gracias por existir y darme una excusa para dejar de ponerme a mí misma en vergüenza…" Se giró en dirección de la mujer rubia, que la observaba con ojo crítico.― Creo que esa mujer tiene ganas de conocerte… ―"Oh, Haruka, gracias por nada…"

―No estaría tan segura, de todas formas no hemos venido a eso, ¿no?

―¿La gran Shizuru Fujino desechando una posible presa? Eso no es muy común de ti.

―No intentes pasar tu represión sexual hacia mí, Haruka, yo no soy la que está llorando por los rincones ―bromeó, aunque en el fondo estuviera tocando una fibra sensible. Su amiga la golpeó en el hombro con suavidad, o por lo menos con suavidad para ella, Shizuru estaba segura que la zona le quedaría sensible por toda la noche.

―¿Acaso soy yo la que se consiguió una fama de devora mujeres en la universidad? Según lo recuerdo no, Bubuzuke, tú eres la que harías sonrojar a la pobre Safo si aún viviera para ver cómo has degenerado el noble arte de amar mujeres… ―Ambas rieron, la presión que se había construido en el espacio de un segundo se había liberado y el mundo volvía a girar sobre sus goznes sin el peso de una preocupación más que lo haría rechinar. La castaña terminó su tercer o cuarto vaso de cerveza y se sirvió un poco más, al fondo los grupos en las mesas de Pool rompían en exclamaciones cuando uno de los equipos había logrado embocar la última bola, la ocho de buena suerte, y se daban por ganadores de la partida.

―De todas maneras, estoy tomándome un descanso de eso, lo sabes bastante bien… ―La cara de incredulidad que le dedicó estuvo cerca de ser criminal, la castaña consideró indignarse por un segundo, pero decidió que no podía perder la compostura por algo tan nimio.― No me mires así que esta vez es serio.

―No seas ridícula, me parece bien que dejes de romperle el corazón a todas las novatas que entran luego de pasar una noche entre sus sábanas, pero hay mucho camino entre eso y de pronto convertirte en una monja aburrida y puritana, Shizuru… ¿No quieres simplemente, ya sabes, dejarte ir? ―Volvía a salir a la mesa, sabía eso pasaría y aun así había aceptado la invitación. Abrió la boca para decir algo en su defensa, pero se sorprendió al no tener palabras. Eso no pasaba, la gran Shizuru Fujino siempre tenía palabras en su repertorio dispuestas a danzar y sacarla de situaciones difíciles.

Aunque eso sería más fácil si hubiera sido honesta con ella misma y supiera exactamente qué quería decir al respecto.

Ahora solo había silencio y dolor.

―No importa ―articuló, apretando la asadera de su vaso.― Ya no al menos…

―Lo siento… ―Haruka bebió un poco más, su expresión no parecía sentirlo un ápice, pero prefirió guardarse esa percepción para sí misma.― Pero eso no quita que la mujer sigue mirándote cada cinco minutos o menos y si pasar más de tres tercios de mi vida contigo no ha sido un desperdicio, diría que es tu tipo.

Suspiró por segunda o tercera vez en la noche. Odiaba cuando la conocían tan bien, odiaba cuando alguien más tenía razón.

―Mira, Haruka-chan…

―Oh, se está moviendo, nido el águila se está moviendo…

―Ya deja la cerveza, por favor… ―Shizuru, a pesar de todo, se giró, la mujer morena había abandonado su lugar, efectivamente, y se dirigía a la rocola, su grupo de amigos la estaba aplaudiendo a la vez que coreaban su nombre, de la distancia a la castaña le pareció distinguir un sonrojo en la punta de las orejas que sobresalían de la melena azulada.

―Natsuki… ―Saboreó el nombre en sus labios con una expresión mucho menos santa de lo que pretendía. Ambas amigas observaron sin reparos como la mujer llegaba a la esquina con el equipo de música y rebuscaba en sus bolsillos el dinero necesario para pedir una canción. La castaña se fijó un poco más en la chaqueta de cuero y las botas que la acompañaban, parecía el atuendo de un motociclista listo para tomar la carretera. Natsuki se rascó la nuca con la mano izquierda mientras revisaba la lista de canciones, el tatuaje que apenas había vislumbrado hacía unos minutos, o quizás media hora, no contaba el tiempo con mucha exactitud en esas situaciones, era visible ahora, una mancha negra que adornaba toda su muñeca a lo largo. La mano y su tatuaje desaparecieron tras la chaqueta y el movimiento de hombros dio a entender que su decisión estaba tomada y estaba pidiendo su canción. Shizuru volvió la vista al frente, cientos de botellas adornaban la pared, cada una de ellas a la mitad o un poco menos, adornos útiles que le daban a la barra dinero día a día. Haruka, en cambio, siguió observando sin reparos, con el vaso de cerveza entre las manos para mantenerse entretenida.

―Tu novia está regresando con sus amigos, aunque creo que su canción aún no empieza, hay una lista algo larga en esa rocola…

―No es mi novia, Haruka. De nuevo, no visualices en mi tus propios deseos frustrados… ―Shizuru consideró tomar otra cerveza pero se contuvo. El reloj en su muñeca marcaba que pronto sería de madrugada y ella tenía que presentarse como una persona digna y respetable dentro de siete horas a su trabajo.

Eso no era un problema, ella era muy digna y respetable, el problema era serlo mientras cabalgabas una resaca importante y un estómago vacío. Había visto a Reito el viernes pasado intentar hacerlo, toda su fachada se iba al garete con el olor a alcohol fermentando y a limón que desprendía su cuerpo. Se había pasado con el tequila según había escuchado luego y el pobre hombre había pasado encerrado en su oficina apenas mirando lo que firmaba. La gran Shizuru Fujino lo tomó como una enseñanza, después de todo Kanzaki seguía siendo un hombre muy respetable y digno.

Dejó el vaso sobre la barra, con otro problema entre manos ahora, sin el alcohol tendría que pensar, y su cerebro parecía muy dispuesto a ser monotemática ese día. No quería dejarse llevar a eso que se había prometido evitar, pero sin algo con qué amenizar la noche lo mejor sería marcharse a casa y dormir cualquier inseguridad o problema no resuelto. O ese sería el curso de acción de no ser por Natsuki.

La curiosidad que le había despertado las acciones de la mujer no cesaba de crecer, alimentada por su amiga que seguía mirándola e informándole de los pequeños gestos que la mujer hacía, agregándoles un poco de cosecha propia.

―Se está riendo con su grupo de amigos, creo que tiene un par de años menos que nosotras… ah, acaba de mirar hacia acá, seguro se maldice que no estés usando un escote de espalda, aunque esa camisa ceñida te queda bastante bien para ser tu teñida usual en la oficina… ―comentaba, casi como si fuera la locutora en un partido de fútbol entre las ligas menores de la ciudad. La castaña intentaba hacerle el menor caso posible, aunque el rubor luchaba por nacer en sus mejillas. La canción cambió, ahora era una tonada algo pop que había sido el hit del verano hacía unos cinco años, dudaba que fuera la elección de la misteriosa Natsuki, parecía más bien el deseo reprimido de un adulto joven de regresar a sus años de adolescencia.

―Te juro que recordaré esto y te haré pagar, Haruka, cuando Kikukawa-san esté mirando… ―comentó casi de manera desinteresada. La rubia desechó la amenaza con un pequeño movimiento de hombros, como si la mujer más temida de la empresa no fuera más que un insecto molestándola en la oreja.

―Con esa chaqueta estoy bastante segura que anda en motocicleta, y no ha consumido nada más que agua desde que la miro… debe estar manejando, ¿no quieres que te lleve a su reino de anarquía montada en un trasto de esos?

―No tengo casco, las reglas de seguridad son lo primero… ―Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Shizuru jugueteó con su vaso medio vacío y se decidió a terminar su cerveza, después de todo ella tenía mucha más dignidad que Kanzaki, y no estaba tomando media botella de tequila. Siguió en su mente la letra repetitiva y algo sosa que había memorizado luego de ser bombardeada infinitamente por ella en la radio, los comerciales, los centros comerciales, los ascensores y cualquier lugar que pudiera poner algo de música para mejorar el ambiente. Se acercaba a su fin y quizás ahora empezaría la canción de la morena. Podía pasar algo, podía no pasar nada, solo sabía que de pronto sus expectativas estaban altas, a la espera de que algo que la concerniera a ella sucediese y eso era malo.

Muy malo.

No era justo como su mente creaba esos castillos en el aire como si nada, para que luego dolieran de verdad cuando se derrumbaban, infundados en suposiciones que nunca tuvieron una base real. ¿Por qué algo que nunca había sido podía llegar a dolerle de verdad en el orgullo o en el amor propio? Decidió que quizás tendría que enrolarse como monja budista para aprender a controlar mejor sus emociones y su ingobernable corazón.

El bajo retumbar de un bajo nació de la rocola como si la máquina estuviera suspirando en los tonos de una garganta que nunca podría ser humana. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que una voz empezara a cantar, una voz femenina que ella conocía.

―Esa es su canción, ¿la conoces? No entiendo lo que dice... ―Haruka se acomodó en su asiento, cruzando una pierna y apoyando en ella su codo para luego descansar su mentón en la mano, una cadena de movimientos muy ensayada que fluía con precisión.

―La conozco, básicamente toda la canción es un bucle que dice "Quiero bailar lentamente contigo" ―informó con algo de reticencia, no quería soltar mucho información, no quería que la rubia tuviera más material para molestarla.

―Me alegra que sepas, porque viene hacia acá ―dijo, como quien anuncia que el precio del kilo de pan fue rebajado por ser jueves. La castaña no sabía si estaba burlándose de ella o no, pero por las dudas decidió no mirar hacia atrás, la vista fija en esas botellas que eran sus amigas. No tuvo que esperar mucho para comprobar que su amiga no mentía. La mujer, inusualmente calma para lo que era su costumbre, seguía con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano y pareció divertida cuando la mujer morena apareció ante ellas, un rubor luchaba por florecer desde su cuello, pero estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para mantenerlo a raya. Shizuru distinguió el cambio en el juego de luces que llegaba desde su espalda y se giró con algo de temor y mucha anticipación. Natsuki estaba ahí, sus ojos verdes brillaban de formas misteriosas con la iluminación suave del lugar, la castaña no se fijó en el rubor de su cuello, ni tampoco en la inseguridad que denotaba su lenguaje corporal, se había perdido en los ojos verdes de ese bosque. La canción avanzó un poco más, a medio camino de terminar, disfrutando de cada segundo que podía de su existencia y la armonía que creaba a medida que crecía en cada una de ellas.

―¿Me permites un momento? ―inquirió al fin, una voz algo profunda y rica en matices que le causó un escalofrío. Haruka la empujó con el codo que tenía libre, ahora riéndose abierta y socarronamente.

―Devuélvemela en una media hora si quieres ―dijo, girándose y volviendo a su vaso de cerveza. La botella estaba cerca de estar vacía, por lo que levantó la mano y pidió otra más. Tendrían para un rato más en ese lugar. La castaña se levantó, tomando una mano que no había visto extendida hacia ella, el tatuaje otra vez capturó su atención.

―Kuga Natsuki. ―Se presentó, tirando con mucha suavidad de su mano para alejarlas de la barra y del grupo de amigos de la mujer hacia un lugar donde las mesas estaban más espaciadas y la gente escaseaba más.

―Fujino Shizuru ―respondió, sin notar cómo su acento nacía con más fuerza y su voz se hacía más sedosa. Su cuerpo al completo confabulaba contra ella, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en hacerla más deseable de lo que ella pretendía. Sintió como los dedos de Natsuki se aferraban un poco más a los suyos cuando dijo su nombre, pero decidió no cuestionarse nada de momento.― Me parece muy halagadora la elección de la canción, pero creo que este lugar no tiene pista de baile…

―Es un alivio, la puse sin darme cuenta de eso y con el riesgo de quedar en ridículo con mis habilidades de baile poco desarrolladas ―respondió la morena, dándose vuelta ahora alejadas del resto.

―Ara, ara, ¿Natsuki-han tuvo un momento de valentía o está pagando una apuesta algo cruel? ―La aludida se sonrojó un poco más, lo suficiente como para distinguirlo en ese rincón aún más oscuro del bar.

―Supongo que sí, pero tenía que hacer algo y solo seguí un instinto… ―susurró, casi disculpándose, su mano izquierda intentó abandonar la de Shizuru para rascarse la nuca en un gesto de protección, pero la castaña la retuvo, le gustaba el peso y el calor que se desprendía de ella, además podía ver de más cerca el dibujo que la tinta negra componía.

―De todas maneras la canción ya está terminando, no podíamos haber bailado a su compás por mucho ―señaló, usando su agarre para que se acercaran un poco más a una de las mesas libres, donde se sentó y se cruzó de piernas, sin dejarla ir aún. Por un momento se divirtió con la expresión mortificada que la morena le dedicó al sentir que el agarre se fortalecía. Shizuru podía leer su expresión y le pareció un cachorrito que tenía al fin el juguete por el que tanto había luchado.

―Bueno, si quieres… ―Esta vez fue la mano derecha la que subió a la nuca de la melena azulada.― Me equivoqué y la puse dos veces… ―Shizuru parpadeó un par de veces ante la afirmación y luego rio de buen grado.

"Joder, Natsuki, no sabía que aún tenía ese efecto en algunas mujeres…"

Se levantó y se acercó un poco. Era más alta que la morena, pero aún podía acomodarse para apoyarse en ella con naturalidad.

―Me encantaría ―susurró en su oído, a medida que dejaba que la música suave y lenta la guiará. Natsuki pareció reaccionar con dos segundos de retraso, unas manos temblorosas en su espalda le indicaron que su compañera de baile se había unido y se movía también al compás de la música. La castaña cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, una mejilla apoyada contra el hombro de la castaña. La mujer olía bien, su cuerpo se sentía tenso y sus músculos presionaban contra sus manos.

Por un momento su mente le dio algo de tregua, y sus cicatrices dejaron de doler como la condena eterna que a veces parecían ser.

La canción era corta. Ella lo sabía. Natsuki también, pronto los últimos acordes las separaron, esta vez dejándolas ir por completo y lo que había sido una entidad por dos minutos y treinta y siete segundos volvía a ser dos individuos que apenas se conocían y habían compartido un baile en un bar a mitad de semana entre amigos y desconocidos. Shizuru rebuscó palabras, tenía que decirle algo, un momento íntimo solía ir acompañado de una pequeña afirmación, apenas tres o dos palabras para terminar de construir el lazo.

―Gracias… ―Fue todo lo que encontró en su boca para calmar los nervios de la morena, que la miraba con algo de aprehensión. Seguramente se debatió entre hacer el ridículo o dejar escapar una buena oportunidad. En el fondo, Shizuru reconocía que la mujer había sido sobre todo valiente.― Esto fue mejor que me hubieses invitado a un trago, la verdad…

―Habría sido muy extraño que te invitase algo y luego solo tomara agua, hasta sospechoso, ¿no? ―La morena se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra la pared, Shizuru leía un patrón bastante notorio en esa posición. De todas formas no le molestaba, Natsuki había dejado su chaqueta con sus amigos y al cruzarse de brazos le daba una vista excelente de sus brazos que, como sospechaba, estaban bien tonificados.

―Habría tenido que temer por mi vida y recurrir a mi valiente amiga para salvarme de una predadora en plena caza ―dijo, elevando el tono en ciertas palabras para darles una nota de alarma que no sentía. Ambas rieron y se relajaron. El ambiente se distendía cada vez más entre ambas. Pero la castaña no podía engañarse a sí misma, no podrían estar ahí por siempre y dentro de un momento u otro regresarían a sus realidades.

―Esos parecen unos buenos instintos de supervivencia… me estoy conformando con agua hoy, me toca ser el conductor designado… ―Se explicó, gesticulando con las manos en el proceso. Shizuru decidió hacerla hablar algo más, quería seguir escuchando esa voz llena de matices ricos y oscuros, quería saber qué más podía decirle para seguir causándole escalofríos.

―Ara, yo te visualizaba con una motocicleta y un casco, lista para la aventura. ―Volvió a sentarse, su pierna otra vez sobre su rodilla, pero en esta ocasión sus manos descansaron sobre esta cuando se apoyó en ella parar inclinarse hacia la morena. Natsuki sonrió y asintió con calidez.

―Ese es mi método usual de conducción, pero no puedes llevar a una persona algo pasada en moto, menos cuando son cuatro o cinco y todos decidieron que beber era una buena idea.

―Parece que te tocó una mala noche para ser conductor designado, entonces.

―Para nada, ¿dónde sino nos habríamos cruzado? ―Soltó, antes de maldecir por lo bajo, incapaz de recular ante esas palabras. La castaña parpadeó con sorpresa por segunda vez en la noche. La mujer daba más bien la impresión de una persona dura, pero ante ella se estaba descubriendo como todo lo contrario.

―Natsuki-han…

―No, perdona, perdona, eso estuvo fuera de lugar de mi parte ―se disculpó, alejándose un paso y ruborizándose. La antigua Shizuru se habría lanzado sobre ella en ese momento, una mujer apenada o avergonzada era una presa fácil, pero decidió tomar otra ruta de aproximación. Estaba cansada dela viaja Shizuru o, más bien, estaba cansada del pasado cobrándole peaje cada día.

―No te disculpes, por favor. ―Estiró su mano y tomó con delicadeza su brazo para acercarla un poco más, más cerca de lo que había estado antes de huir de ella. Miró la muñeca que sostenía y por fin pudo observar con detenimiento el patrón de la muñeca. Eran árboles y arbustos, o más bien sus siluetas, todo un bosque que rodeaba el brazo de la mujer en un paisaje simple pero a la vez completo.

Le gustaba.

Delineó con cuidado las ramas de los pinos más altos, las hojas de los arbustos más pequeños, siguió los troncos que podía imaginar en algunos de esas siluetas.

Le gustaba mucho.

Natsuki no se movía, prestándole su brazo para que lo examinara a placer, su cuerpo estaba cerca, su estómago a la altura de su rostro, el aire estaba intoxicándola con su olor, la cerveza se le había subido algo a la cabeza y la dignidad parecía decirle que se levantara y actuara como una reina ante esa mujer que, claramente, sentía una fuerte atracción por ella. En lugar de eso decidió refrenar el deseo salvaje de besar esa muñeca y sentir el pulso acelerado de su dueño bajo sus labios y la dejó ir con suavidad.

"Eso será en otra ocasión"

Muchas preguntas cruzaron su mente, en qué trabajaba que podía permitirse un tatuaje en una zona tan expuesta, cómo se lo había hecho, por qué ese diseño, cuándo se lo había hecho, cuál sería el color del sonrojo de Natsuki en sus clavículas expuestas, como se sentirían esas manos fuertes y algo grandes sobre su espalda desnuda.

Cómo sería Natsuki en realidad, más allá del cachorrito que se había acercado a ella con una valentía descomunal.

La mano que había admirado hacia solo unos segundos y que había dejado libre subió con delicadeza por su hombro, pasó por su cuello y encontró la curvatura de su rostro un lugar propicio para alojarse. La castaña levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos verdes que la examinaban intensamente. Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones subió su mano derecha para cubrir la que acurrucaba su rostro. Era cálido, era ameno, era deseado.

Sobre todo, era muy poco esperado.

―Gracias por aceptar mi invitación… ―Le murmuró la morena, doblando las rodillas para quedar a su altura. Una de sus rodillas se apoyó contra el suelo, los jeans algo gastados que usaban no serían un problema para ella luego. Sin esperar una respuesta se inclinó hacia ella, usando su mano como punto de anclaje, y la besó con suavidad, apenas un toque que le permitió distinguir el sabor a cerveza en la boca de Shizuru y algo más detrás de eso. Duró un segundo, o menos.

Pudo haber sido un sueño.

Pero no lo había sido.

La castaña apretó un poco más la mano que ahora acariciaba su rostro con un pulgar algo áspero y sonrió. Las dos no escucharon el coro de gritos que nació del grupo de amigos de la morena, algo intoxicado que veía toda la acción con exclamaciones de aprobación. Haruka había grabado el momento con su celular y se reía internamente, deseosa de mostrárselo a Shizuru y torturarla por al menos un año con él.

―Supongo que ahora es cuando me pides mi número y me invitas un café, Kuga Natsuki ―dijo mientras sonreía. Sus labios aún cosquilleaban.

Quería más de eso, aunque fuera probable que no los consiguiera en un tiempo.

"O quizás una mujer fuerte y empoderada como yo tiene que conseguir lo que quiere en ocasiones de manera inmediata".

―Puedes apostar que sí… ―Una de sus manos rebuscó en su bolsillo para sacar su teléfono móvil, pero cuando miró hacia arriba se encontró con la castaña ante ella, de pie y con una mirada determinada en sus ojos rubí. La acercó con ambas manos en su cuello y la besó con algo más de pausa y tiempo. La morena respondió a lo que esos labios le pedían. Sin nunca escalarlo, Shizuru se recreó en ese beso, despertando emociones que creía perdidas.

Alimentando un demonio que no sabía que existía y que muy poco a poco empezaría a obrar en ella de maneras insospechadas.

Cuando la dejó ir, Natsuki sonreía.

Y ella también, esa sonrisa siguió ahí mientras escribía su número en el teléfono de la morena y se despedía con algo de pesar. Si Haruka usaba este momento para molestarla por el resto de sus vidas le parecería justo.

Había vivido en un sueño por al menos media hora, un sueño que no sabía que existía, en una dimensión que nunca había pisado y a la que quería regresar.

―¿Y bien? ―La rubia la sorprendió otra vez en la noche, controlando su tono de voz para parecer un ser humano normal en lugar de alguien a quien se le había reventado una vena. En ocasiones anteriores cuando la castaña había sido la que se había lanzado al ataque, le habría gritado por tres días seguidos.

―Se llama Kuga Natsuki.

―¿Y?

―Ah ―.Su sonrisa se ensanchó, mientras veía a la susodicha salir del local con un par de personas colgadas del brazo. Amenazó con un puño a uno de sus amigos y pareció empujar a otro, su imagen de mujer ruda ahora encajando con su comportamiento.― Y me debe un café.

 **NdA: Son las 3.20 y acabo de escribir esto de un tirón. Que levante la mano quien advinó la canción (todos o casi todos me imagino).**

 **Hasta la próxima, ¡saludos!**


	2. And I got the blues

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

 **And I got the blues**

Una pequeña decepción la embargó cuando la vio entrar y no pudo distinguir su tatuaje, oculto bajo las mangas de una camisa. Pero el casco que colgaba de su brazo izquierdo combatió esa desazón temporal.

A pesar de que no le gustase, no podía evitar caer bajo ciertos tropos. Y como una lesbiana refinada encontraba la imagen de una chica en motocicleta altamente atractiva. Cuando se sentó en la mesa que había elegido y le sonrió, sintió que algo se derretía dentro de ella. Sus labios aún recordaban ese último beso.

―No pensé que estaba tarde ―comentó, revisando su muñeca donde descansaba un reloj de pulsera. Bajo él y entre el inicio de la manga se veía parte de la piel, teñida por la tinta indeleble del tatuaje.

―No lo estás, a vece trabajo desde acá, cuando necesito pensar a solas ―respondió, señalando la pequeña computadora portátil que tenía ante ella.

A pesar de haber coordinado esa cita por teléfono, habían evitado hablar mucho de ellas mismas. La morena había insistido que intercambiar información era más significativo cuando se hacía cara a cara. Dado que tenían la posibilidad y que funcionaba como una excusa para verse lo antes posible, Shizuru había simplemente dejado entrever su posición y Natsuki había hecho lo propio en respuesta.

Al parecer tenían la misma posición, o al menos similar.

Ambas eran ingenieras. Lo que era un punto en común para iniciar una conversación.

―¿Algo que hayas visto de la carta? ―Natsuki tomó el menú que había sobre la mesa luego de colocar el casco en el suelo con delicadeza. Shizuru había pedido con antelación pero estaba dispuesta a repetir, llevaba horas en el lugar después de todo.

―Té verde… una pequeña obsesión que tengo ―dijo, usando una técnica muy antigua que le era familiar. Mostrar una debilidad o un rasgo algo llamativo de su persona para conseguir información a cambio o una especie de saldo positivo en el que luego podría conseguir algo más valioso a cambio.

Además reconocer que el té verde era una parte importante de su vida no era una gran revelación, solo reconocer los hechos. La morena la observó, apenas levantando una ceja, como si recibiera la confirmación de algo que sospechaba. Volvió su mirada verde a la carta mientras decidía y luego se levantó, con un «ya regreso». La castaña la observó caminar hacia el mostrador y pedir, se fijaba en pequeños detalles que antes no había visto, el mover de sus caderas, delineó el contorno de su cintura con sus pupilas, sin perderse un detalle. La camisa le sentaba bien, le daba un aire de seriedad que antes no tenía, el pelo ordenado y unos jeans negros que iban a juego.

Muy distinta a como la había conocido, no por eso menos atractiva. En lo más mínimo.

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero lo ignoró, técnicamente estaba fuera de su horario de trabajo y si no era probable que fuese Haruka. Por ahora toda su atención la tenía Natsuki.

Y eso le gustaba.

Observó cómo su cita regresaba a la mesa con uno de los pequeños dispositivos que le diría cuando su pedido estuviera listo.

―Es una lástima no poder verlo… ―comentó la castaña, señalando el tatuaje oculto. La morena sonrió con cierta malicia.

―Creo que el té verde no es la única obsesión que tienes a flor de piel ―bromeó, desabotonando el puño de su manga para luego arremangarla y dejar a la vista el arte de su brazo.

―¿Eres siempre tan atenta o debo sentirme halagada? ―Estiró su mano izquierda y apenas rozó su piel con la punta de los dedos. Estaba segura que la electricidad que le recorrió la mano había sido mutua, podía afirmarlo solo por la mueca en el rostro de Natsuki.

―Debo decir que no consideré que llamaría tanto la atención de esta manera, pero me alegra que sea así. Usualmente me atrae más problemas que virtudes.

―A veces no podemos movernos a la misma velocidad que los tiempos que corren, ¿no? ―La castaña se recargó sobre la mesa, recortando la distancia que las separaba por unos centímetros más.

Era curioso estar así de cerca y a la vez insegura de una persona que ya había besado, una mujer con la que debería sentir cierta familiaridad, pero con la que se saltó muchas etapas antes de saltar al postre. Solo para probarlo por tres segundos y desear mucho más luego de eso.

―No, supongo que no. ―Natsuki dejó su brazo quieto, libre y a disposición para que Shizuru jugara con él, por el momento la castaña se contentaba con rozarlo muy suavemente, tomando nota de la suavidad de la piel y los poros que se levantaban con suavidad a la siga de su paso. Cierta satisfacción la embargó al notarlo. Escalofríos debían estar recorriendo a Natsuki solo por ese incesante y suave toque.

―Has jugado la carta del misterio, Natsuki-han, y debo decir que me intrigas, pero creo que ahora puedo pedirte unas cuantas respuestas. ―Recargó su mentón sobre una mano, su cabello cayó con suavidad con el movimiento, de pronto fue muy consciente de toda su postura y el cómo su biología confabulaba para lucir más apetecible. Claramente no podía mentirse a ella misma, ni ocultarse la verdad detrás de suposiciones erróneas.

Hacía mucho que había decidido ser lo más honesta consigo misma que pudiera.

Este era uno de los momentos en que tenía que recordar su promesa.

Le gustaba la mujer, o por lo menos le atraía de manera física a niveles que la estaban alarmando. Agradecía a las divinidades que el interés fuera mutuo, sino la probabilidad de subirse por las paredes intentando controlar sus instintos primordiales habría sido muy real y muy poco decorosa. Y su decoro y dignidad eran armas importantes que mantenía afiladas en todo momento.

La morena sonrió y rebuscó algo en su bolsillo con su mano libre, sacó una tarjeta algo arrugada en la que se podía leer su nombre y teléfono. No le decía mucho, pero a la vez le hablaba de parte de su personalidad.

Afuera el día se tornaba más oscuro, a medida que una tormenta de verano se apersonaba sobre la ciudad, recordándole al mundo su existencia en base a truenos y el inequívoco olor a sus entrañas cargadas de agua y electricidad.

Shizuru escuchó el retumbar de un trueno y no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que le haría una ducha fría en ese momento, aunque si fuese a estar bajo la lluvia ese día, Natsuki estaría con ella.

Y esas imágenes mentales eran peligrosas ahora mismo. Peligrosas y quizás algo inevitables.

―Trabajo como diseñadora industrial en el sector automovilístico ―dijo, acercándole la tarjeta un poco más.

―Así que diseñas las motocicletas que luego manejas ―dijo, más como una afirmación que una pregunta. La morena sonrió y negó con la cabeza, era una pregunta o suposición que seguramente recibía seguido, pero no pareció molestarle.

―Me encantaría, pero por ahora solo soy parte de un equipo muy grande que se especializa en autos. ―El pequeño aparato entre ellas vibró anunciando que su pedido estaba listo y Natsuki se levantó con una disculpa para ir a buscarlo. Otra buena oportunidad para observar su espalda y toda su silueta, un lado de ella que no había tenido muchos momentos de apreciar. Cerró su mano derecha en un puño y la observó, era la que había incesantemente acariciado a Natsuki desde que se sentara junto a ella. Parecía moverse por decisión propia, una traidora que abría una pequeña puerta hacia sus deseos profundos que no lograba esconder detrás de su rostro apacible y sus palabras cuidadas.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, ahora los vidrios estaban marcados por las gotas de lluvia que empezaba a caer incesantemente sobre la ciudad, aún mansa. Parecía correcto, incluso lógico, que conociese a la mujer en el nacimiento del verano. Como su nombre lo intuía, una persona que había terminado de crecer y ser en la temporada más calurosa y luminosa del año.

«¿Cómo van mis palabras impresionarla ahora?» se preguntó, mientras volvía a abrir su puño. Si lo pensaba su vida se había calmado mucho en los últimos años. Se había transformado en una rutina, en un esperado hora a hora que conocía y podía interrumpir de cuando en cuando, pero nunca terminar de sacarlo de su centro. De repente no se sintió tan segura de sí misma como era usual. Quien había tocado a su puerta esa vez podía tener una vida totalmente distinta e interesante.

¿Cómo reaccionaría a eso?

―Una taza de té verde espumoso para la dama, una de café negro para mi. ―Natsuki depositó la bandeja en la mesa y le acercó la taza a la castaña, antes de seguir con la vista el punto de su interés y su gesto se torció solo un poco. Aún así Shizuru distinguió la mueca con el rabillo del ojo y se recompuso, regresando otra vez a ser quien era, o por lo menos aparentarlo.

―¿Podrás manejar tu moto con esta lluvia?

―Siempre y cuando no empeore, sí… aunque tendré que ser bastante cuidadosa. ―Pareció hundirse en ese pensamiento por un segundo antes de parpadear y volver a una expresión más alegre. Tomando su café y dándole un trago cuidándose para no quemarse en el proceso. En contraste, Shizuru tomó un sorbo de su taza con confianza, tenía experiencia con bebidas calientes y su cuerpo las toleraba con bastante facilidad. La morena subió una de sus cejas azuladas al verla y la castaña le sonrió a cambio. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando distinguió el pequeño sonrojo que había logrado sacarle.

―Llevo muchos años tomando té, estoy bastante acostumbrada a él ―dijo, solo para reafirmar lo que su gesto había logrado.

―Aunque parece que sea muy natural, me dijiste que eras una ingeniera, no supongo que trabajarás en la industria del té, ¿no?

―No, trabajo para el gobierno como parte del departamento de energía eléctrica ―comentó, antes de darle otro sorbo al líquido que parecía revitalizarla. Natsuki esta vez levantó ambas cejas y la castaña sintió que había conseguido una pequeña victoria. ― Pero creo que tenemos cosa más interesantes para hablar… ―Dejó colgando esa última frase a propósito, sacando su pequeña computadora de la mesa para guardarla en el bolso que tenía bajo la misma e inclinarse para estar más cerca de la morena. Casi sacándole una radiografía a su mirada verde bosque y anotando cada pequeño detalle que lograba dilucidar.

―¿Quieres que te cuente la historia de mi vida? No es muy especial…

―No, me gustaría descubrirla pieza por pieza, pero empecemos por algo más sencillo. ―Se detuvo, un par de comensales se habían levantado de una mesa cercana y pasaban por su lado para retirarse. No quería que nadie más escuchara esa conversación por ahora. Ese era el mundo de dos personas desconocidas que habían decidido lanzarse por una posibilidad.

Nadie más tenía derecho a entrar en él.

―¿Siempre eres tan valiente con tus pretendidas, Natsuki-han? ―inquirió, esta vez imprimiendo su voz de un tinte más seductor a propósito. La aludida sonrió, pero el rubor de sus mejillas no dejaba de extenderse.

―Sentí que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, no tenía certeza de que te volvería a ver después de eso y… ―Se detuvo, jugueteando con su taza con ambas manos. Su camisa seguía arremangada del lado izquierdo y podía ver el tatuaje y los músculos bajo su piel tensarse a medida que los usaba, era casi hipnótico.― Y tu amiga rubia me hizo señas para que me acercara, supuse que tenía algún tipo de oportunidad.

«Gracias por tanto, Haruka...»

Shizuru suspiró, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Era difícil pensar de manera clara y coherente cuando las emociones más crudas borbotaban de su corazón y estómago como una cascada inagotable. Estaba segura que a Natsuki le pasaba algo parecido, ahora que su bebida estaba olvidada con apenas un par de sorbos menos, sus manos aun jugando con la taza y su vista fija en el líquido negro. La castaña le clavó sus pupilas rubí, esperando a que la mirara. No sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo seguir.

Pero sabía que quería volver a ver sus ojos verdes y perderse en ellos un poco más.

Cuando por fin la mujer junto el valor para mirarla de frente supo que no querría ver a otra persona de esa manera en muchos años más.

O quizás nunca más.

Se dio cuenta que si bien Natsuki había sido valiente, ella también tenía que serlo para no dejarla ir. No podía permitir perdérsela.

Había dado con algo que creía olvidado.

Afuera la lluvia caía con más fuerza, ahora el viento la fustigaba contra las ventanas y los pocos transeúntes que se atrevían a cruzar la calle lo hacían con el paraguas firmemente sujeto y a buen paso.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió, un par de personas se refugiaban de la lluvia tomando un café.

El mundo alrededor de ellas seguía girando tranquilo en sus goznes, pero su dimensión poco a poco perdía contacto con la realidad y se entregaba a un frenético ir y venir de emociones que no parecía reflejarse en sus rostros silentes.

«Te toca ser valiente una vez más, Shizuru»

Se estiró un poco más, envolviendo las manos de Natsuki en las propias y obligándola a dejar la taza ya tibia con la que jugaba en la mesa. El contacto le provocó otra oleada de escalofríos y algo más.

Algo que nacía de su vientre y en lo que no quería pensar de momento.

―¿Estaría muy equivocada si te pidiera que pasaras la noche conmigo? ―inquirió, aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía. La morena se sonrojó un poco más inclusive, pero negó con la cabeza, casi aceptando su propuesta sin mediar palabra. ― Podemos llegar a resguardo en mi auto…

―Supongo que un paseo en mi moto quedará para otra ocasión, ¿no? ―bromeó, entrelazando sus dedos en un gesto que se le antojó muy íntimo.

―Partimos con un orden poco ortodoxo, Natsuki-han, puedes impresionarme luego, cuando la lluvia haya pasado… ― «Y ya te haya tenido en mi cama solo para mi» su mente agregó, algo más suelta luego de la invitación formal que le había propuesto. La mujer rio y asintió, tomando el resto de su café ahora con más calma. Aún así Shizuru se quedó con una de sus manos para no perder ese contacto.

No eran nada todavía.

Pero podían serlo todo.

Y la posibilidad le resultaba excitante. Sus inseguridades se habían ido, su vida rutinaria se había desencajado por un día y, con seguridad, por los días o meses que vendrían.

Años después, cuando hubiesen hablado todo lo que refería a sus vidas antes de conocerse y hubiesen pasado más tiempo del que podrían haber imaginado conociéndose, Shizuru le revelaría ese pequeño miedo que la había embargado cuando la había visto llegar. Natsuki se reiría, sus brazos tonificados cruzados y su espalda recargada en la pared en un gesto muy característico de ella que, a pesar de los años, seguía encendiéndole las entrañas, y le diría que ella había temido lo mismo.

O peor aún.

Había temido que una mujer tan hermosa como ella no quisiese pasar más de dos días con una persona algo arriesgada e impredecible a su lado.

Tonterías, por supuesto, porque sin saberlo y sin planearlo se habían enamorado en el transcurso de dos noches y sus días lluviosos. Habían sellado una vida juntas sin realmente entenderlo o presagiarlo.

Se habían conocido y deseado en una tormenta de verano.

 **NdA: Que no se diga que no los oigo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, ¡saludos!**


	3. Cada uno trae un monstruo en su bolsillo

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

 **Cada uno trae un monstruo en su bolsillo, lo que encontraste en el camino.**

Cuando Natsuki se despertó, lo primero que vio fue a Shizuru con la camisa que había usado ayer al dirigirse a su cita en el café. Le quedaba algo apretada, considerando que la castaña era más alta que ella, y podía delinear con la vista sus muslos y la redondez de sus glúteos donde terminaba la tela. La cadencia al caminar le recordaba el ritmo, cada vez más acelerado y frenético en el que habían caído la noche anterior.

No era una sorpresa, solo el paso de baile que se acostumbraba a seguir en esas ocasiones, pero la primera vez descubriendo algo o alguien siempre era una experiencia de la que se aprendía y sorprendía. No importaba cuan experimentado se fuera.

Se giró, las sábanas delgadas que la cama vestía en verano le hicieron cosquillas sobre la piel desnuda, Shizuru se giró ante el movimiento y le sonrió con una calidez mayor a la que esperaba. Estiró ambas manos y le mostró la camisa con un dejo de coquetería y humor que le calentó el corazón.

―¿Cómoda? ―preguntó, dejándose caer otra vez sobre los almohadones, la pereza y el sueño sobre sus hombros como una fuerza más añadida a la gravedad. Los rubíes de su compañera registraron el movimiento con un movimiento rápido, un relámpago rojizo que le recorrió el cuerpo como una corriente de energía. Su sonrisa se mantuvo igual de cálida cuando se acercó.

Natsuki tragó, sintiendo su modorra desaparecer ante la marea que se levantaba en su cuerpo al verla así.

No se había abotonado la camisa.

La noche de su viernes no había sido un sueño, por supuesto, y lo que recordaba estaba bastante cercano a la realidad. La mancha de nacimiento debajo de su busto que había descubierto no era un producto de su imaginación al fin y al cabo.

―Bastante, esto huele a ti… ―Se acercó, consciente de la mirada que estaba recibiendo y lo que estaba provocando en la morena, y a pesar de que le gustaba la reacción, tenía que reconocer que no estaba lista para otro encuentro de esos. No hasta que hablaran un poco, al menos.― ¿Lista para el desayuno?

―¿Aún es hora de desayuno? ―Natsuki se giró y observó por la ventana del cuarto, la luz de la mañana se filtraba por la ventana y parte de la cortina, aún era gentil y daba a entender que el sol no había hecho mucho de su carrera aún. La morena adivinó que afuera sería un día limpio y claro, luego de una tormenta de verano que se habría llevado las impurezas de la ciudad y el calor agobiante de una humedad que nunca terminaba de ceder. Shizuru caminó hasta quedar a su lado, invitándola a levantarse con un beso suave, casi imperceptible, en sus labios. Un toque que la dejó desconcertada por medio segundo.

―Vamos, creo que tengo unas cuantas cosas en la cocina ―invitó, señalándole la ropa de la que se habían desatendido la noche anterior y ella había juntado con algo de decoro en una silla cercana a la cama. Natsuki se levantó, la mañana acariciándole la piel con un ligero regusto a aire fresco, y se colocó su ropa interior y sus jeans arrugados por la noche anterior. La castaña pareció disfrutar de abrochar solo un par de los botones de la camisa de la mujer, observando por el rabillo del ojo como el abdomen de la morena quedaba al descubierto, junto con el tatuaje de su brazo y otro que había encontrado escondido a la altura de sus costillas. Se colocó con gracia una de sus bragas limpias y la guio de la mano a la cocina. El piso frío de cerámica les hizo cosquillas en la planta de los pies, pero ninguna tuvo objeciones ante eso.

Era bueno tener algo que te mantuviera los pies en la tierra en ocasiones.

Shizuru liberó a la mujer para entregarse a los quehaceres cotidianos de un desayuno de sábado. Natsuki pensó en sentarse en uno de los bancos que la castaña tenía junto a la barra de su cocina abierta, pero se detuvo e inspeccionó el lugar, una de las puertas pareció darle la respuesta que buscaba.

―¿Puedo usar el baño?

―Claro, el desayuno estará listo dentro de unos minutos, no tardes ―respondió, apenas girándose. La atención de la morena recayó en los muslos desnudos de la castaña, marcados y delineados por el pequeño movimiento, y asintió antes de darse vuelta y caminar con paso firme en busca de una buena cantidad de agua helada. Cerró la puerta tras ella y suspiro en sus manos, su rostro oculto. ¿Hacía cuanto no terminaba en la cama de alguien más luego de conocerlo?

¿Hacía cuanto su vida se había establecido en tropos y rutinas que podía predecir y abordar con facilidad?

Bajó las manos, dejando que sus dedos dejaran un rastro blanco mientras presionaba con fuerza su piel. Su reflejo le devolvió las mismas acciones y una mirada dividida entre el desconcierto, el sueño y cierta satisfacción de fondo que no podía reprimir. Se sonrió al reconocerla al fondo de sus iris verdes.

Por supuesto que sentía satisfacción.

Había pasado una noche de aquellas con una mujer que parecía sacada de una pintura antigua, el retrato de alguna noble que había sido casada con un hombre poco digno de ella, pero que había vivido el calvario o el hastío con una dignidad admirable y había abatido las hostilidades con una belleza quizás simple, pero nunca discreta. Era como volver a la sala de estar de la casa de su madre, cuando se acostaba en el piso, sobre su estómago, observando los libros antiguos de historia esparcidos por el suelo, sin saber leer realmente o decodificar lo que las palabras intentaban decirle, pero absorta en las pinturas e ilustraciones que traían.

En la delicada línea que retrataba un cuello blanco, el trazo algo grueso y curvo de un labio rojo, la caída infinita del pelo negro al tomarlo entre manos delicadas.

«Era una enorme lesbiana frente a mi madre y ella no se daba cuenta, qué tan ciega está la gente…» abrió la llave del grifo y se lavó las manos, el rostro y parte del cuello. Cuando volvió a su reflejo observó las pequeñas cosas que había dejado de lado. Una marca a la altura del pecho, un rasguño que cruzaba su hombro.

Otra marca más grande en su abdomen.

Se puso ambas manos sobre esta última, cubriendo a la vez su ombligo, el negro de la tinta resaltó contra el blanco de su piel.

Recordaba todas y cada una de esas marcas, las instancias y las circunstancias que las rodeaban.

El agua fría no estaba ayudando realmente.

Secándose vigorosamente con una toalla, se revisó una última vez antes de abandonar la habitación y dejarse a merced de la dueña de casa. Shizuru se giró cuando la puerta se abrió y le sonrió. Una sonrisa que incluía sus ojos color sangre.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta con la misma calidez.

Ninguna de las dos reconoció en la otra lo bobalicona que resultaba el gesto de ambas.

Pero ninguna de las dos reconocía lo que estaban haciendo como los primeros pasos a enamorarse de una extraña. ¿Cómo podrían? En el fondo de sus consciencias los monstruos en sus bolsillos nunca dejaban de chillar y aullar.

A veces la consciencia es una mentirosa empedernida.

Si lo hubieran sabido se habrían reído a carcajadas, ¿qué mejor para desconcertar a de una hija de puta que reírse en su propia cara?

Ignorantes solo podían suponer y dejarse caer, caminantes a oscuras en una habitación sin salidas y sin esquinas.

―Tenía algo de café guardado, también hay huevos y algo de pan, por favor sírvete ―ofreció Shizuru, poniendo una taza verde y grande frente a ella. Natsuki recorrió la habitación en tres largos pasos y se sentó, una mano en el asa de la tasa, la otra en la mesa. Shizuru observó las manos de la mujer, eran grandes y fuertes, recordaba como la había cargado en momentos, cómo la había recorrido con ellas y había hecho de su cuerpo un mapa que dibujar. Antes de que su expresión pudiera delatarla más, se giró y siguió preparando su té. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan susceptible? ¿Cuándo había perdido su calma ante una conquista o una mujer que le llamaba la atención?

«Fujino Shizuru, como la mujer digna que eres, vas a salir de esto victoriosa» se dijo, girándose con un plato de huevos revueltos en una mano y su taza de té en la otra, sentándose justo frente a Natsuki del otro lado de la barra. La morena tomaba un trago de café con la vista perdida en la pared detrás de ella, tuvo el buen gusto y la delicadeza de no comentar en lo poco concentrada que estaba la bebida, suponiendo que la castaña había conseguido ese café del fondo de sus provisiones.

―¿Natsuki-han? ―preguntó, cuando el silencio y su mirada perdida se extendió por segundos eternos. La mirada verde regresó a la realidad, sus pupilas parecieron centrarse y concentrarse con una claridad que antes no tenían. Dejó la taza en la mesa sin quitarle los ojos de encima, fija solo en ella esta vez.

―Natsuki. No creo que un honorífico sea necesario ahora mismo ―indicó, jugando con la taza como había hecho el día anterior en la cafetería.

Shizuru parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió, su cuerpo empezaba a gritar otra vez por esa mujer ante ella, un pedido que reconoció y ahogó con un autocontrol admirable.

―Lo mismo digo, entonces, Nat-su-ki ―Deletreó las últimas sílabas con gusto, su lengua regocijándose en ellas. La respuesta de la aludida solo le dio más fuerzas, un sonrojo profundo que bajaba por su cuello y cubría parte de la clavícula.

―¡Shizuru! ―llamó, su tono de voz lo suficientemente golpeado y elevado como para dar a entender que era una reprimenda. La castaña rio de buen grado, desistiendo de seguir con esa broma por hoy. La guardaría para luego. En lugar de eso tomó un sorbo de su te, con cuidado de no manchar la camisa de Natsuki que le servía de pijama provisional.

―Lo siento, pero eres irresistible en ocasiones… ―dijo casi sin pensar, poniendo en palabras lo que para ella era una verdad obvia. En lugar de ruborizarse, como pensó que haría, Natsuki sonrió de lado, distinguió un dejo de socarronería en ese gesto.

―Pues yo creo que te verías irresistible en un kimono tradicional, con una flor blanca en el pelo ―soltó, casi con desinterés, aunque sus ojos verdes escondían el humor y el deseo de hacerla sonrojar detrás de ellos. Lo consiguió.

La afirmación dejó a Shizuru sin palabras, el rojo de sus ojos casi perdido en el rubor que conquistaba sus mejillas. Su desconcierto duró un segundo, o quizás menos, antes de contraatacar con una sonrisa calmada, inclinándose hacia delante y juntando las manos ante ella para tomar la de Natsuki que seguía sobre la mesa. Todo el movimiento causó que su busto se apretara contra la tela, presionando los botones y dándole una vista algo generosa a la mujer de lo que se escondía debajo.― Tengo fotos que podrían probar tu punto, pero quizás no has hecho demasiado mérito para verlas, ¿no? ―La morena no retrocedió un ápice, aunque por un momento temió desmayarse ante el cuadro, era demasiado.

No podía ser cierto.

Su vida no era así.

No había pasado más de una semana de que había visto a esa mujer en un bar en el centro de la ciudad, ahora tomaba desayuno en su cocina mientras se ofrecía con mucha sensualidad ante ella. En lugar de procesarlo o intentar pensar, se lanzó por la caza que se le proponía, levantándose apenas de su asiento y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la castaña. El pelo de la mujer le acarició la mejilla cuando posó su nariz con suavidad para centrarse en su olor, su piel palpitó bajo sus labios que la besaron con cuidado.

Un gemido que no pudo ser disimulado se escapó de sus labios cuando la mordió con avidez, disfrutando de cada segundo que estaba en contacto con ella. Habían encontrado su droga.

La mano, grande, fuerte, algo callosa, tal como la recordaba, saltó uno de los botones que había acomodado con tanto esmero para deslizarse sobre su pecho y acunarlo. Otro gemido que le arrancaba.

Antes de que supiera cómo y por qué, había flanqueado la mesa y la había tomado por los muslos para levantarla y apoyarla contra el mueble.

Mientras Shizuru la atraía a ella con sus piernas, devorando con avidez esa boca roja y dulce, el café apenas una sugerencia en su lengua caliente, se preguntó qué estaba haciendo.

Qué estaba pensando.

Qué quería en realidad.

Natsuki, a pesar de su cuerpo moviéndose por su cuenta, pensaba lo mismo.

O más bien, conjuraba en un rincón de su mente, un pequeño monstruo que aún sobrevivía a su camino, un mantra que no podía terminar de despejar.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo?

¿Qué somos?

¿Qué es esto?»

Las preguntas se sucedían en su mente sin descanso, espoleando con más fuerza inclusive la lujuria que las comía a ambas y que descargaban en besos, mordidas, toques y gemidos interminables.

No tendrían respuesta esa mañana tampoco, el desayuno olvidado, solo el olor a café y té como compañeros confidentes de esa pasión que las consumía sin descanso.

 **NdA: Estoy, para ser franca, estupefacta con la recepción que esta pequeña historia ha tenido. Gracias a todos por sus palabras de aliento y sus deseos de que esto continuase. Hemos cambiado de canción, a tono con el cambio de capítulo, ¿alguien que la adivine y suponga lo que viene al final?**

 **Queda una parte más y creo que ya podré darlo por terminado del todo. Espero traerlo pronto como agradecimiento a todos ustedes.**

 **Hasta la próxima, ¡saludos!**


	4. Todos pasajeros somos grandes ingenuos

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

 **Todos pasajeros somos grandes ingenuos.**

El cielo de verano era de un celeste intenso. Tan intenso que resaltaba las pocas nubes que osaban posarse en su vastedad. Tan celeste que podría perderse en él, el sol una simple moneda de plata incapaz de eclipsarlo. ¿Cuánto había pasado?

¿Años?

¿Días?

¿Siglos crueles mal disfrazados?

Un calendario, o Haruka, se lo dirían con total seguridad, destruyendo la ilusión momentánea en la que vivía. Era n siete años. No más, no menos.

¿Cuánto había llovido desde entonces?

¿Cuánto se había apagado?

Arriba, en el cielo celeste, las nubes no entorpecían el paso del sol.

Eso no cambiaba quién era. Había abrazado la rutina y su seguridad, se había asentado en la confianza propia de quién conocía sus limitaciones y sus fortalezas. Se había negado a derrumbarse bajo la presión de la pérdida y del día a día acumulándose, sin darle tiempo para pensar, para recuperarse o para sanar.

Había seguido adelante por años, sin dejarse caer en los sentimentalismos propios y traicioneros de las emociones humanas más primitivas y más cercanas.

Claro, eso era hasta que Natsuki aparecía frente a ella, con su sonrisa algo ladina, su melena azulada ordenada o salvaje, con su casco bajo el brazo o las manos en los bolsillos. Con sus ojos de un verde imposible.

Para recordar esos momentos no necesitaba un calendario o a Haruka, habían pasado cerca de cinco semanas de la primera vez que la había visto. En la unión de esos días había conocido la casa de la morena, le había cobrado un viaje en motocicleta, habían salido a jugar pool y se habían enredado entre las sábanas de sus respectivos hogares incesantemente. La relación avanzaba a pasos de gigante en lo que refería al físico, pero aún no sabían mucho de la otra.

Se removió, apoyándose en la verja del parque con los codos.

Eso tampoco era del todo cierto.

No conocían mucho del pasado de la otra, solo de sus presentes.

Y del presente de la mujer que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en su pareja, la persona que de momento podría llamar amante, sabía mucho. Conocía a su perro, una mezcla de siberiano con oso que le había saltado encima en busca de un abrazo cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la casa de Natsuki. Conocía su habitación escueta, el bajo que solía apoyar en una de las paredes.

Conocía sus sábanas azules y otras blancas. Conocía la ducha de su casa, inusualmente limpia para los estándares promedios de un adulto ocupado. Conocía como la luz de la mañana se filtraba por las ventanas del dormitorio de la morena, y como jugaba con las sombras para dibujar patrones fascinantes sobre su cuerpo.

Conocía sus gustos en la cocina y su insana adicción por la mayonesa. La taza verde que ocupaba en las mañanas para tomar café aún en pijama. Conocía la motocicleta y había escuchado con paciencia las distintas fases del motor y los ruidos que se asociaban a él.

Conocía su piel blanquecina, manchada por lunares de cuando en cuando y cargada del olor a bosque que parecía capturar la esencia misma de la mujer.

Sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos, recorriendo cada recuerdo con una calidez que iba en aumento.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, tenía una sonrisa imposible de ocultar en el rostro.

Y ahora la esperaba en ese parque, un sábado de mañana, a pesar de las protestas que Natsuki había levantado al escuchar que tendría que levantarse antes de las nueve un fin de semana. La había consolado con la promesa de un café negro, como la magia que seguramente operaba en ella. La morena había aceptado, más con el deseo de pasar parte del día junto a la castaña que por la promesa de la bebida caliente pagada por otra persona.

Aunque el café tenía un buen peso en esa decisión, después de todo, cuando no quedaba nada más, una taza de él la incitaba a seguir caminando. A seguir en movimiento. Una búsqueda constante, el significado de las cosas que nunca llegaba a comprender, solo a vislumbrar.

Shizuru sacudió la cabeza, intentando darle un orden a sus pensamientos otra vez. La había llamado temprano porque quería hablar, solo hablar con ella.

Quería conocer más a Natsuki, quería sumergirse en su historia y conocer sus detalles, uno a uno, pieza por pieza. Quería contarle parte de sus secretos y que ella la aceptara con ellos. Quería que sus debilidades dejaran de hacerla correr y dar vueltas en un círculo innecesario e infinito.

Suspiró.

Quería llegar a puerto.

Y para eso tenía que adentrarse en la herida y exponerla, mostrar su lado herido y demostrar que era parte de ella y nada más, solo una parte, no su totalidad.

El ruido característico de un motor la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se giró para ver cómo Natsuki se adentraba con su moto por el camino de peatones y estacionaba cerca del mirador del parque que daba al lago. No le pasó desapercibido el hecho que traía un casco más en el asiento trasero. Si un policía la veía era probable que la conminara a sacar la máquina de ahí, o le pusiera una multa de plano por transitar vehículos motorizados en via de peatones. La morena se encogería de hombros cuando le dijera eso, Shizuru haría como si fuese algo serio, pero en el fondo se reía, le gustaba esa rebeldía que parecía tener con el resto del mundo. Le gustaba cómo su carácter se revelaba contradictorio en ocasiones.

La mujer se bajó con gracia del caballo metálico, sacándose el casco en el proceso para dejarlo sobre el manubrio con un gesto tan practicado que destilaba fluidez y comodidad. Aunque era una acción corriente, Shizuru se sonrojó levemente al verla.

Inconscientemente, se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de su sangre corriendo con más rapidez. ¿Cuándo se pasaría el irrefrenable deseo físico que la embargaba ante cada acción que Natsuki hacía? No estaba segura si su cuerpo podría resistirlo mucho más. Estaba segura que su sanidad no.

La morena se acercó y se recargó sobre la baranda de espaldas, sonriendo a pesar de las ojeras que se escondían bajo sus ojos verdes. Un espectador atento se habría dado cuenta lo cerca que estaba una mujer de la otra, el lenguaje corporal que pedía a gritos que se tocasen, las miradas de devoción que se estaban prodigando.

Un espectador atento habría concluido que estaban enamoradas y habría seguido a lo suyo, sin darle otra vuelta.

Era una lástima que ellas no fuesen ese espectador atento.

―Buenos días, Natsuki ―saludó con suavidad, su voz seda en su garganta. La morena se inclinó y la besó con una rapidez que la sorprendió, era demasiado temprano para que más de un par de transeúntes aficionados al deporte anduvieran por la zona, y ninguno de ellos les estaba prestando demasiada atención. O eso quería creer. Sus ojos rojos se encendieron cuando la sonrisa que nació de su boca los alcanzó.

―Peaje por la hora ―respondió a la interrogante que le hacía con la ceja levantada.

―Parece que las mañanas te hacen más valiente…

―Quizás tú me haces más valiente.

Corrección, si un espectador atento las hubiera visto y escuchado, habría concluido que estaban locamente enamoradas.

Shizuru no supo cómo seguir luego de eso y Natsuki pareció recuperar el control de su boca, porque la cerró y miró hacia el suelo, sonrojándose mientras subía una mano para rascarse la nuca en un gesto muy propio. En lugar de intentar recuperar la conversación, la mujer más alta le ofreció una mano, en un gesto que pretendía escueto para iniciar un recorrido por la zona. La morena miró su motocicleta con algo de aprehensión por un segundo antes de asentir y seguirla.

Caminaron cerca, pero sin rozarse, Natsuki con las manos en los bolsillos y Shizuru con ellas sueltas, con una gracia poco vista en un paseo matinal. Ninguna de las dos estaba segura de cómo retomar la conversación, pero las dos disfrutaban de la presencia de la otra lo suficiente como para no intentar romper esa paz y privacidad que brindaba el parque para las dos. Sus pasos, distintos y a la vez similares, zancadas irregulares pero sincronizadas, las llevaron al otro extremo del lago, los árboles protegiéndolas del sol de verano que empezaba a pegar con algo más de fuerza.

Las aves irrumpiendo el silencio de su intimidad recién descubierta y poco explorada.

―¿Hace cuánto estás sola, Natsuki? ―preguntó al fin, rompiendo la paz momentánea y el ambiente que las rodeaba. La morena se detuvo y parpadeó un par de veces, perpleja.

De pronto Shizuru se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era el sol sobre su piel descubierta, del rastro apenas perceptible de sudor que corría por su sien, de la sensación de sus pies dentro de sus botas ligeras.

De la mueca que se pronunciaba a pasos agigantados en el rostro de su compañera.

―¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ―inquirió, alejándose un par de centímetros. Mala señal.

Shizuru suspiró y se llevó una mano al rostro, sus ojos clavados en el tatuaje en la muñeca de la mujer con la que había compartido las últimas noches y sus mañanas.

―Yo he estado sola por siete años ―dijo, casi con desinterés, casi como si empezara a contar la historia de alguien más. Pero era mentira, si fuese a contar la historia que estaba por contar y le hubiera sucedido a alguien más tendría más interés al contarla. Estaría mucho más en su papel, no intentando verla desde lejos, como una observadora lejana incapaz de simpatizar con su propio pasado, con sus propias penas y demonios.

Natsuki cambió su gesto otra vez, levantando ambas cejas y acercándose un poco más a la persona que acababa de sorprenderla y, en parte, herirla con una elección de palabras tan brusca y repentina. Shizuru le sonrió, una tristeza profunda se escapó en el rostro que intentaba componer. Sus debilidades subiendo por su espalda y encaramándose en sus hombros, felices de poder sentarse sobre su regazo y hacer su pesada carga un poco más insostenible.

Su flanco herido empezando a sangrar al ser recordado.

―Ella era joven, más que yo, pero aún así ocupaba todos mis días y mis noches. ―Se giró, hablándole al aire esta vez, exponiendo su cuento y sus colores al vacío como tantas veces. Un rostro de lado siempre mirándola mientras hablaba. Una persona simpatizando con sus heridas profundas.

Una mente fría juzgándola por no superar los baches del pasado.

―La conocí en el último año de universidad, cortó en seco mi racha de mujeriega y me serenó como nunca pensé que alguien lo haría. ―Se cortó, su voz aún clara y certera a pesar de sus recuerdos borrosos y sus pensamientos atormentados. Si lograba sacarlo del pecho, si lograba exponer su causa estaría un paso más cerca de superarla.

Quería creerlo al menos.

Quizás no lo estaría, pero al menos tendría alguien con quien compartir esa carga y esos días oscuros sin tener que dar explicaciones.

Si Natsuki aún seguía ahí luego de terminar el cuento, claro está.

Carraspeó con delicadeza antes de seguir, sin mirarla aún.

―Murió un día de otoño. No hubo mucha parafernalia, no hubo grandes avisos, no nos peleamos ni nos dejamos de hablar… un día la despedí de mañana y, simplemente, nunca regresó. ―Cambió el peso de un pie al otro y la mano que aún tenía en el rostro encontró descanso apoyando su codo en la otra palma abierta. Casi como si se abrazara disimuladamente.― Esas cosas pasan, aunque nunca esperamos que nos pasen a nosotros… cuando regresé a casa, parte de sus cosas seguían ahí. Cosas que nunca regresé, como un perfume que dejaba en mi baño para cuando se quedaba, cosas que les dejé a su familia antes de desaparecer para siempre de sus vidas. ―Todo era verdad, todo era su pasado y aún así se le hacía lejano. Pero la gota inconfundible del miedo azuzaba sus pensamientos mientras bajaba por su espalda.― Y desde entonces he estado aterrorizada de entregarme así a alguien más. De ser tan ingenua y optimista…

»De pensar que puedo tener tanta suerte otra vez.

Antes de que pudiera seguir, una mano se deslizó en la que sostenía su codo y la sostuvo con firmeza y suavidad. No tuvo el valor de girarse, si lo hacía seguramente estallaría en llanto ante el gesto lleno de ternura y amor que no esperaba recibir.

―¿Entonces? ―preguntó Natsuki, invitándola a continuar. Shizuru la observó por el rabillo del ojo, su vista algo empañada para su sorpresa, pero rio al verla ahí esperando. Una risa que nacía de la calidez que era capaz de despertar en su pecho.

―Entonces me encerré y alejé de ese tipo de relaciones. Nada más que encuentros ocasionales para no volverme loca por el celibato. No sé cómo dejar ir su recuerdo y tengo miedo de perderla aún más si de pronto dejo que alguien más tome ese lugar en mi vida.

―¿Es eso siquiera posible?

―Lo dudo, pero los miedos no suelen ser muy racionales, ¿no?

―Supongo que no, todos los tenemos de cierto modo…

―Y ahora estamos aquí, y tú eres como un huracán que me dejó aturdida y sin sentido… ―Se giró para verla, no le había contado todo, no le había dicho detalles. No había hablado de los primeros dos años cuando el sol no brillaba y la noche eterna le hizo olvidar la claridad de un día. No le contó cómo Haruka la mantuvo a flote en los peores momentos.

No le dijo lo cerca que estuvo de terminarlo todo.

Pero guardaba la esperanza de poder hacerlo en un futuro.

Lo que ahora importaba es que había logrado abrirse ante ella en una mañana de verano y el mundo no había dejado de girar, el sol no había terminado de explotar y Natsuki seguía ahí, con una mirada de preocupación y algo más que no lograba discernir en sus ojos, sus pupilas fijas en las propias donde se reflejaba. ¿Qué estaba viendo la morena en ella? ¿Qué estaba pensando al respecto?

¿Qué querría conseguir al estar a su lado?

No sabía, pero una parte de ella intuía, que Natsuki solo se había enamorado un poco más al verla como un ser humano y no un ser divino. Al encontrar una de sus tantas asperezas y debilidades y darse cuenta que había confiado en ella como para mostrarlas.

La acercó por la mano que aún sostenía y la abrazó en silencio. La carga se distribuía entre dos y Shizuru sintió que su corazón se llenaba de algo más. ¿Cuándo había sido que había terminado ahí?

¿Cuándo se había desacostumbrado a esa danza? ¿Cómo había perdido el ritmo de una vida que solía ser tan cercana y cotidiana?

¿Cómo se había encontrado de vuelta con ella?

Cuando se separaron, había logrado retraer las lágrimas a su lugar de inicio y sonreía con algo más de seguridad.

―Todos tenemos equipaje del pasado, ¿no? ―afirmó, sin esperar realmente una respuesta. Shizuru asintió.

Estaba más liviana.

Estaba más libre.

Y estaba más insegura de cómo seguir.

Fue Natsuki esta vez quien dio el paso al frente y tomó las riendas de la situación, después de todo esas situaciones requerían un todo o nada. Un acto de valentía para no diluirse en momentos compartidos y experiencias acabadas.

Sostuvo solo una de sus manos y la observó de frente, consciente de la diferencia de altura y lo pequeña que se sentía en ese momento.

―¿Quieres que esto termine? ―preguntó con suavidad, casi un susurro que se escapaba entre los dientes, una voz que ocultaba el miedo que le causaba la respuesta.

―No. Quiero seguir siendo una ingenua. Quiero que seamos ingenuas y optimistas y algo idiotas. ―Acarició la mano que la mantenía anclada a la realidad.― Quiero que seas algo más en mi vida.

La morena sonrió, sus ojos parecieron fundirse con los árboles que las rodeaban.

―Eso tiene una solución muy sencilla, ¿no? ―Se inclinó y tocó su frente con la suya, casi una invitación como una sentencia. Una declaración de intenciones.― Hay una cafetería cerca ―comentó, alejándose, su sonrisa totalmente cambiada. No por ello menos atractiva.

En lo más mínimo.

―Ara, ¿es una invitación?

Ante ellas años de intimidad, unión y cercanía se abrían. Una nueva vida que construirían de a dos. Una relación que, sin sospecharlo, sería la que ocuparía el resto de la vida de ambas.

―No del todo, Fujino Shizuru, después de todo me debes un café.

 **NdA: Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el final de esta historia que empezó como un one-shot y terminó con algo más de tinta de la esperada. Las canciones a las que hacen referencia los capítulos son "Slow Dance with You" de Babeo Baggings y "Grandes Ingenuos" de Señor Loop. Aún las escucho ahora, a medida que escribo estas notas finales.**

 **Quiero en este pequeño apartado responder a sus reviews, o a los que pueda al menos:**

 **Dashie K: ¡Gracias por leer y darte el tiempo de comentar! Debo decir que tu comentario en el segundo capítulo fue un precursor para que decidiera hacer estos dos capítulos más y terminar de redondear la historia.**

 **Costantiniagent: Me halagas con tus palabras, tenías razón, era Slow dance with you la primera canción. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este último capítulo como yo disfruté con tus comentarios.**

 **Hookedonreading: ¡Hey! ¡Es bueno leerte otra vez en una de mis historias! Espero que te haya gustado y, por favor, no te castigues por no haberlo leído antes, solo espero que la disfrutes y haber podido alegrar un poco de tu día como tus reviews alegran los míos.**

 **Setsuna M: Último capítulo, espero no haber decepcionado, siento que la expectación por esta historia creció mucho más de lo que esperaba. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

 **Lezamab01: Aquí está la continuación, cerca de una semana después ;D**

 **Jas-san: La verdad es que es una historia bonita, pausada y tranquila. A veces creo que perdí la capacidad de hacer algo nuevo más allá de esto… ¡Tendré que esforzarme más en la próxima!**

 **Mari-Chan: Supongo que vuelvo en estas dos parte de mi personalidad ideal, jajaja, seguí tu consejo y lo continué :D.**

 **Lizzet: Gracias por tu comentario, ¡espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo también!**

 **Flutterdash: El truco de la camisa tiene un poder inconmensurable, al menos me parece a mí. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!**

 **Sele17: Y esta vez Natsuki aplicó el que no arriesga no gana. Al final a las dos les resultó bien la movida, ¿no?**

 **Angi: ¡Cuatro capítulos! Muchos más de los que tenía planeado en un principio. ¡Gracias por ayudar a convencerme a seguir con este pequeño hilo!**

 **Taiga: Simple y entretenido, esa es una muy buena descripción de lo que buscaba, me alegra que hayas disfrutado al leerlo :)**

 **Parceo92: Lo hice, y yo te agradezco a ti por tu apoyo y tu comentario, me decidieron a seguir escribiendo un poco más.**

 **A todas las personas que dejaron review como invitados, les agradezco profundamente. Espero que hayan disfrutado al leer, que se animen a escuchar las canciones y que este pequeño pedazo de historia les ayude a que sus días sean más ligeros y agradables. Yo puedo asegurarles que los míos lo han sido.**

 **Hasta la próxima, ¡saludos!**


End file.
